


putting it all on the line (i want it)

by markhyuckfest, softminhyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminhyung/pseuds/softminhyung
Summary: Prompt number:mh040Side Pairings (if any):implied/referenced park jisung/zhong chenleWarnings:Graphic Depictions of Violence, Minor Character Death, SwearingSummary:Donghyuck is a part-time hero known as Full Sun, constantly busy with school work and training so he can stay ahead of his arch-nemesis. But maybe he spends a bit more time than appropriate thinking about said arch-nemesis, and it all comes to a head through various unexpected events.





	putting it all on the line (i want it)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** written for the prompt: “A fantasy au including superheroes and villians would be pretty cool!! Where (shockingly, since it's not so common), Mark is the villian and Hyuck is the superhero!”  
> i wasn’t able to fulfill all of your wishes as well as i had hoped to, but i hope it’s still okay! thank you and i hope you all enjoy!

It's a cold November evening, the wind biting at Donghyuck's fingertips as he strolls around the city's rooftops. Standing along the edge of a rooftop is dangerous, sure, but it makes him feel alive in a way he's certain can never be beaten. Thankfully it's too dark outside for anyone to be roaming the streets and call the police on him, which is always more than a little embarrassing and annoying to deal with. The moon is the only source of light besides the street lights several stories below, and he hums as he feels the rays against his skin.

 

He's stronger and faster during the daytime, but his powers are far more effective in the dark and hey, _someone's_ gotta patrol. At least, that's what he tells himself as goosebumps climb up the back of his neck with another burst of wind, rubbing his hands together as he tries to keep moving.

 

His fingerless gloves are more than a bit of a questionable choice, especially with the cold weather, but regular loves inhibit his abilities and also fingerless gloves make him look a hundred times cooler, so.

 

He's been on patrol for a couple of hours now, thankfully hardly any crime taking place. On one hand colder temperatures discourage crime due to it being cold as fuck outside, but on the other it encourages it because when _else_ would you commit a crime than when it's so cold no one else wants to be outside?

 

Petty thieves typically follow the second pattern, as most of them aren't completely malicious and homicidal and just want a new television or some cash from a bank rather than anything extreme. A majority of professional villains tend to perform their crimes while the weather is nice and comfortable, and go on unofficial hiatus as soon as the temperature starts dropping.

 

There's one villain, though, that Donghyuck has found to be unnervingly persistent at breaking the law no matter what time of year it is. Whether they're a full-time villain or part-time Donghyuck has no idea - the only thing he knows about the other is their powers and inability to come up with clever comebacks.

 

They go by _Felion_ , a name Donghyuck laughed at for nearly half an hour straight until he actually faced the other and witnessed their uncanny resemblance to a lion first hand. Since then they've fought each other countless of times, Donghyuck more powerful and clever than the other, but Felion more fast and adaptive than Donghyuck could ever be, making them a frustratingly even match.

 

It's been a while since Donghyuck has seen them, around a month or so, and he knows better than to hope it means that they've decided to give up their life of crime - they're planning something big, and Donghyuck will be damned if he isn't prepared for it.

 

Professional heroes can have heroism as their full-time occupation, but at the cost of their secret identity and safety of their loved ones. Donghyuck isn't willing to take that risk, and so he's only a part-time hero, taking online classes in whatever spare time he manages to get.

 

Even when he isn't officially on duty, Donghyuck's either training or trying to catch up on some much needed sleep, meaning that nearly all the 24 hours in a day are spent to the fullest.

 

His time spent training has increased within the past few weeks, Donghyuck pushing himself more and more in preparation for whatever scheme Felion has been planning.

 

He's hardly surprised when his earpiece crackles to life with a familiar voice patched through, having been expecting it for the past few days now.

 

"Full Sun." Jeno, who still hasn't been able to come up with a code name, says, and Donghyuck smiles despite himself knowing what's to come. _"Felion's been seen a few blocks away from where you are right now - at the shopping district near the lake. You up for it?"_

 

Donghyuck cracks his knuckles, already running towards the area as soon as Jeno said where it was, "Always up for beating up my favorite villain."

 

Jeno sighs, the sound slightly muffled by the wind rushing past Donghyuck's ears, _"You know, it's really weird how you two have this weird bond even though you're on opposite sides. You do know you're on opposite sides, right?"_

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes despite knowing Jeno isn't able to see it. "Of course I know. I said my favorite _villain_ , Nono. And when are you going to come up with a code name? Unless you _want_ me to keep using your lil nickname whenever you're on comms."

 

He can tell Jeno's scowling and he snickers when the other lets out a groan. _"I just don't have any good ideas, okay? And besides, once you submit it it's set, and I don't want to get stuck with something I'll cringe at later. I don't want to end up with something weird like_ Mochi, _okay? I still have no idea what Jisung was thinking when he decided on that. And- ugh stop distracting me! Felion's started wrecking one of those overpriced clothing stores, so try and get there a little faster, will you?"_

 

"Sure thing, Nono," Donghyuck retorts. He runs just a little bit faster, trying to conserve as much energy as he can before he faces Felion - their fights always end up sapping up all the strength from both of them, and he doubts this time will be any different, even if he _has_ been spending as much time as possible training.

 

He arrives a minute later, whistling once he catches sight of the damages. He doesn't bother being stealthy (his powers don't really allow it, anyways), and he lets his voice echo get carried by the wind, shouting, "You know you're going to have to pay for the damages, right?"

 

There's an all too familiar sound several meters behind him, a soft, slightly muted _thump_ that Donghyuck knows means Felion's dropped down from who knows where onto the ground, probably after some ridiculous and wholly unnecessary flips and spins. Donghyuck thinks maybe the other should've pursued a career as a gymnast or something similarly acrobatic instead of part-time villainy.

 

"Full Sun," Felion greets, and Donghyuck turns around casually as though Felion _isn't_ an infamous villain who has broken more laws and destroyed more money than Donghyuck could imagine, "how've you been?"

 

"I was doing well until you popped up again." Donghyuck gives his best disinterested stare, even if his mask probably hides it. He figures Felion can tell what he's trying to do, anyways. They're always on the same wavelength, even if they're always on different sides. "Did you get tired of being all cooped up?"

 

Felion gives a little shrug. "Mm. I suppose so."

 

Donghyuck groans, scowling at the other. "You're such a dumbass. How come you _never_ use any of the thousands of puns out there? C'mon, answer with a pun: how are you?"

 

Felion blinks at him, quiet for a few moments before giving him what's probably an apologetic look underneath their mask. "Sorry. I can't think of anything."

 

"You could say you're _purrfect_! God, that's something an elementary schooler could've come up with!"

 

Felion sighs, but they're grinning and Donghyuck can't help but laugh in response.

 

In another world Donghyuck could pretend like he and Felion are friends, but the creak of metal fills the comfortable silence and half a building collapses, bringing him back to reality. In another world they could've been many things, but in this one they're enemies, and there's nothing Donghyuck can do to change it.

 

"What, no sidekick today?" He asks. Lately Felion's been showing up with some kid, small but quick enough on their feet to keep most heroes busy. They're rather adorable, even as a mischievous villain who probably finds more joy in destruction than is generally acceptable, and Donghyuck's gotten a little fond of seeing them around.

 

"I could say the same about you." Felion retorts. "No other hero or little techie here to follow you around?"

 

"Listen, Fox is a rookie, okay? Cut them some slack." Donghyuck pauses. "I still dunno why the techie was here, though, and they keep roasting me so feel free to bash them." He can distantly hear Mochi, the aforementioned techie that's a bit too young for the position, hissing at him through his earpiece, but it's easy to ignore with Felion in front of him.

 

Felion laughs, the sound loud and clear through the silent night and Donghyuck grins.

 

He quirks a brow at the villain, rolling his shoulders as he approaches the other. "Anyways, that's enough chit-chat. C'mon kitty, let's dance."

 

 

\--------

 

 

Donghyuck's exhausted by the time he gets back to his apartment, and he's filled with gratitude when he sees a warm mug of tea sitting on the countertop table, accompanied by a note with Jaemin's unmistakable handwriting.

 

_Hope everything went well! If the tea isn't warm put it in the microwave like you normally would. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow morning! -your amazing roommate <333_

Donghyuck smiles as he sips at the tea, sighing in content and letting himself relax in the comfort of his home. Thankfully his body isn't horribly injured, but he can feel several places where a few nasty bruises will form over the next few days.

 

He sits there even after finishing his drink, letting the day's worries fade away as he grounds himself away from his hero duties and back into his civilian life. He only moves to clean up when his legs start getting numb, and he stretches out the pins and needles before getting into the shower.

 

The water's on the colder side due to the chilly weather, but he doesn't particularly mind, letting it wash away everything that clung to his skin, whether it be literal or metaphorical. By the time he steps out of the shower the sun's about to rise, and he feels his energy start to increase just the slightest bit in anticipation. He slides on a sweatshirt and sweatpants even if he knows he's going to end up overheating by the time he wakes up, and shuffles into his shared room with Jaemin quietly as to not wake the younger up.

 

He falls into bed with a soft _thwump_ , snuggling up beneath his blankets and letting sleep finally claim him. The last thing he sees before falling asleep is the scorching image of Felion's lips stretching into a small smile.

 

 

\--------

 

 

There's one thing about online classes that Donghyuck despises, which he bitches about to anyone who will listen, and it's that, despite all the material being taught online, he still has to go in to the college's testing center to take the exams.

 

It's ridiculous, and ruins literally every reason that made Donghyuck take online classes as opposed to physical classes, and it also means he has to wake up at a reasonable hour and drag himself to the train station.

 

Everything about it sucks, and the only thing that makes it slightly bearable is that Jaemin understands how much he hates going in and makes his favorite breakfast foods as compensation, along with a little thermos with coffee in it ready to go.

 

Even still, the fluffy, sun-shaped pancakes do little to help boost his mood, especially when Donghyuck peeks outside one of the apartment windows only to see the sun completely obscured by hordes of dark, gloomy clouds.

 

And being the useless gay he is, he can't drive and is forced to take public transportation to school, which means that even though he remembered to bring an umbrella and was able to protect himself from the rain, he gets pressed up against countless strangers who were soaking wet and ended up with splotches of water soaked into his clothes and backpack anyways.

Needless to say he's in a piss poor mood when he finally arrives at the testing center, and he's ready to snap at literally anyone who gets in his way. Not very heroic of him, sure, but he's human, so he figures he's allowed a few off days.

 

But things take a very, very bad turn when someone bumps into him and he snarls, glaring at them relentlessly. "Seriously? I'm literally standing right against the wall how could you not see me? You're lucky I didn't spill my coffee over my shirt, dumbass. Watch where you're going." he spits out.

 

It's harsh and completely unjustified, and Donghyuck regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth. What makes it worse, though, is the stranger's wide eyes and the way tears start forming in the corners.

 

Donghyuck gapes, sour mood instantly replaced by worry and concern as the tears spill over and the stranger furiously wipes at their cheeks even as they continue to cry. "Sorry," they choke out, and if Donghyuck felt bad before, it's _nothing_ compared to how he feels right now, "my bad."

 

"No, no, I should've avoided you too," Donghyuck says quickly, rummaging through his bag before pulling out his Emergency Handkerchief and pressing them against the stranger's face. It's his favorite handkerchief too, made by Johnny themself, little suns stitched into the fabric in a warm golden color. He hates parting with it, but he figures it's the least he can do for the other, and _besides_ , worse comes to worse he can always bully Johnny into making him another one. "Go ahead and keep this, I'm sorry for snapping at you, fucking- I had a bad night, I guess, but I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you, _please stop crying_ -"

 

"I had a- a bad night too." They take the handkerchief from Donghyuck's hands and scrub at their eyes for a few painstakingly awkward moments before blinking at Donghyuck. "Bad month, actually. Sorry for crying."

 

Donghyuck sputters. "Sorry? For _crying_? No, it's fine, I was an asshole." The stranger looks unconvinced, but they're pouting just the slightest bit and Donghyuck's cold, grumpy heart warms despite his insistence for it to be cautious. "Are you okay?"

 

They shrug, laughing hollowly in a way that's so defeated Donghyuck can't help but feel nearly overwhelmed with sadness on their behalf. "Not really, but it's okay. Sorry again for bumping into you."

 

Donghyuck waves their apology off, eyeing the stranger carefully in fear that they're going to burst back into tears at any second. "Don't worry about it, really. Are you… Gonna be okay?" He gestures vaguely at them, trying to smile but wincing instead. The stranger looks so completely and utterly wrecked that Donghyuck thinks even _he_ looks good in comparison.

 

They shrug, and Donghyuck decides that he might as well do something with all the money he makes as a licensed hero.

 

"Hey, are you busy today?" He asks.

 

They squint at him, quiet for a moment before answering slowly, "No? Why do you ask?"

 

"Do you like coffee?"

 

They blink. "Uh, I guess?"

 

"Can you meet me here in-" Donghyuck checks his phone for the time before continuing, "an hour or so?"

 

"Sure?" They give Donghyuck a suspicious look which makes him smile just the slightest bit.

"Cool. And before I go, what's your name?"

 

This time they answer without any hesitation, "Mark."

 

Donghyuck grins at them, sending the other a wink before turning to head into the testing center. "Nice to meet you, Mark! I'll see you in an hour."

 

He leaves without turning back to see the other's reaction, even though he definitely wishes he could see the look on their face when he hears them mumble a disbelieving, "What the fuck ."

 

 

\--------

 

 

When he steps out of the testing center a little under an hour later, Donghyuck leans against a nearby wall and starts scrolling through his instagram, not even bothering to look for Mark. Even if the other didn't really have anything going on today, there's no way they'd just be waiting outside fifteen minutes earlier than planned.

 

But fifteen minutes come and go, and then five, and Donghyuck finally starts to look around, worry permeating his thoughts. He knows nothing about the other besides their name, but he saw how run-down they were, and the idea of something bad happening to them while waiting for Donghyuck is irrationally terrifying and makes Donghyuck kind of want to throw up.

 

He glances around the hallway only to see unfamiliar faces, and panic claws up his throat like a vice. He's about to start freaking out For Real when he nearly trips over something, only able to keep his balance due to his countless hours spent training for times where a single slip up could cost him his life. Not really how he expected to use those skills, but at least it's coming in handy for more than just one type of situation.

 

After he's steady on his feet he turns to look at what exactly he ran into, and his jaw drops when he recognizes the familiar mop of black hair, and his assumption is proved correct when he sees the bundle - or rather, person - holding onto the very same handkerchief he had given Mark an hour earlier.

 

He leans closer, unable to stop the smile from spreading on his face when he realizes Mark is sleeping, lips parted just slightly and snoring softly, head bent at an awkward angle against the wall. They look far more attractive than such someone so exhausted and worn-out has the right to be, and Donghyuck does his best to ignore such thoughts as he sits down beside the other.

 

He gently tilts their head so it rests against Donghyuck's shoulder instead, and it's impossible to fight the blush of his cheeks no matter how hard he tries.

 

Sue him, he's a sucker for romantics, and there's something adorably soft about how easily Mark relaxes against him that has him swooning and his heart leaping out of his chest.

 

He pulls his phone out again and turns his attention back to the device, smiling non-stop as he scrolls through post after post. He knows he shouldn't feel so comfortable so close to someone he knows practically nothing about, but Mark's presence is familiar in a way that makes no sense but has no explanation, so Donghyuck doesn't bother entertaining the questions that rise in response, and allows himself to be content next to someone who _isn't_ Jaemin or Johnny for once.

 

Time passes slowly, and the sun starts to fall towards the hills, but Donghyuck is content with letting Mark sleep away on his shoulder.

 

He glances at the other for a moment, finally being able to really _look_ at the other now that everything is quiet and still and they're the only ones left in the hallway.

 

Their nose is adorable, bridge curving just enough to be noticeable and ending in the cutest little point. Their lips are small and curved, the perfect shape to press quick kisses and smile against on a cozy afternoon.

 

The imagery is startling and all too vivid, and Donghyuck nearly jumps out of his skin, barely managing to not jostle Mark off of his shoulder.

 

His cheeks are flaming red, and he desperately fans himself to try and recollect himself.

He can't look at Mark again without blushing furiously, and he lets his head fall against the wall with a small _thud_.

 

 _Calm down, Donghyuck_ , he thinks to himself, _you just met them, stop getting so ahead of yourself._

 

He slowly chances another glance at them, and his heart nearly leaps out of his chest when he sees Mark turn in their sleep just the slightest bit, curling their body against Donghyuck's adorably. It makes for the cutest picture he's ever seen, and Donghyuck swears he's seen an image online of a small animal in the exact same position that Mark is in, and the thought makes him giggle helplessly.

 

His laughter ends up waking the other up, who blinks slowly at Donghyuck, sleep probably muddling their brain.

 

"Sorry, sorry," Donghyuck whispers, giving the other an apologetic smile.

 

Any normal person in this situation would come to their senses quickly and try to regain their bearings after realizing that a complete stranger was beside them when they were sleeping, but Mark just nods and lets their head fall back against Donghyuck's shoulder.

 

"D'you mind?" they mumble out, and Donghyuck is quick to answer that no, he doesn't mind at all.

 

It's only a few short moments before Mark's snores are audible again, and Donghyuck is relieved to know that either Mark was really weird or they found Donghyuck's presence just as inexplicably familiar as Donghyuck found Mark's.

 

 

\--------

 

 

It's late into the evening when Mark properly wakes up, slowly lifting their head from Donghyuck's shoulder and rubbing at their eyes while yawning. They smile kind of helplessly at Donghyuck, rubbing the back of their neck as they speak, "Sorry about that. It's not too late, is it?" They glance towards some nearby windows and Donghyuck laughs at their shocked expression once they see the warm pinks and oranges of the approaching sunset. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I-"

 

"Don't worry about it, seriously." Donghyuck grins, bumping his shoulder against Mark's, "I finally got to catch up on some instagram drama thanks to you."

 

Mark chuckles, though they still look apologetic.

 

"It's a bit late for coffee, so do you want to grab something to eat instead? I'm _starving_." Donghyuck says nonchalantly, desperately wanting the negative emotions to release their hold on Mark so the other can laugh and smile freely.

 

"Uh, sure? Where do you want to go?" Mark gets up and stretches out their legs, offering a hand to Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck averts his gaze and takes the other's hand quickly, barely restraining himself from swooning on the spot. "Wherever's fine by me."

 

Mark raises an eyebrow with a grin, and Donghyuck's heart does somersaults in his chest. "Well, considering how we're both college students, are you okay with eating at the McDonald's a block away?"

 

Donghyuck's about to immediately suggest the new Italian place by the city's famous park before he cuts himself off and blinks. Fuck - he forgot most people in their area, especially college students, were basically all broke. It's been so long since he talked to anyone in his day-to-day life he forgot how he had to keep certain things under-wraps. "Uh, yeah, that's fine. Lead the way!"

 

 

\--------

 

 

The building is empty save for a few workers and a teenager chatting away on the phone in a corner booth, and Donghyuck and Mark step in quietly. They order without much hassle, Donghyuck paying for both of them with the excuse that he got paid recently so he had a little cash to burn.

 

Mark acquiesces once they realize Donghyuck refuses to budge, and goes to fill up their cups with water while Donghyuck picks a table.

 

Donghyuck turns around to and ask Mark which seat they preferred, jumping up in surprise when he comes face to face with Mark behind him.

 

"Jesus Christ, Mark!" He rests his hand against his heart in a pitiful attempt to calm it down, "You're too quiet- I almost screamed!"

 

Mark laughs, settling down into a seat with a bright smile that Donghyuck can't help but return with a grin in return. "I get that a lot. Sorry for startling you, though." They take their food from the tray and scoot the rest closer to Donghyuck. "Shall we eat?"

 

"Yes, _please_ ," Donghyuck exclaims, "I'm starving!"

 

After he's satisfied his hunger a decent amount, Donghyuck slows down and decides to try and get to know the other a little bit better. "So, Mark, how old are you?"

 

"Nineteen." Mark adds between a few bites of their burger. "How about you? Also, what's your name? You never told me yours."

 

"Huh, you're older than me. I kinda figured, though. My name's Donghyuck, and I'm eighteen. When's your birthday?"

 

"August fifth. You?"

 

"June sixth. Do you live off campus?"

 

"Nah, I live in the new dorms - you know, the ones by the war statue?"

 

"Ooh, nice. No wonder you're broke." Donghyuck laughs. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

 

"Uh, write? I'm usually pretty busy so I don't have much spare time though."

 

Donghyuck nods in agreement. "Yeah, I feel you. It's been a while since I've been able to do anything that wasn't related to school or work somehow. What kind of things do you write?"

 

Mark shrugs. "Anything, really. It's mostly just thoughts and snippets of stuff though. Nothing like those professional authors." They laugh, but it sounds a little small, a little less genuine than before.

 

Donghyuck decides right then that he'd do anything to keep Mark's laughter as bright as possible.

He changes the topic quickly, making sure to give Mark his full attention as they speak, and he feels more than a little satisfied when the older sits a little straighter than they did at the beginning.

 

He considers it a day well spent, and if he walks home with an extra skip in his step and more than a few daydreams about holding a certain someone's hand, no one needs to know.

 

 

\--------

 

 

Jeno's still ranting over his earpiece as Donghyuck heads back to the base, waxing poetic about how incredible cats are and how Donghyuck _should really consider adopting one, cats are such incredible creatures and make great company, and I'm sure your roommate won't mind, they seem to not be an asshole unlike you_ and some other half-kind, half-insulting statements that Donghyuck can't find himself to pay attention to when he gets the image of Felion in his head - or more specifically, the image of the other in his apartment, lounging around on his couch like a house cat, nuzzling against Donghyuck as they pretend to watch some reruns of an old show, and _woah_.

 

Donghyuck freezes in his tracks, thoughts screeching to an abrupt halt as his mind finally catches up to him. What was he _doing_ , thinking about Felion like that? They're a _villain_ for crying out loud, and literally what kind of business did he have thinking about someone he didn't even know the true identity of in such a domestic setting?

 

He tries to mentally bleach the thoughts out of his head, but even still he can't get seem to remove the thought of Felion pressed up against him, warm and soft and familiar in a way that Donghyuck can't quite place.

 

It's disconcerting, to say the least, and Donghyuck hates the way his heart beats a little faster each time he thinks about it.

 

 _It doesn't mean anything_ , he thinks. _It doesn't, it doesn't, it can't._

 

\--------

 

It's rare, but there are a few times when Donghyuck gets called in at obscene hours of the night on his off days, and he's gotten used to it enough so that it's not super surprising when his comm starts beeping like crazy at two in the morning on a Thursday.

 

"What is it?" he mumbles, and is greeted by Mochi's voice, several pitches higher than normal. Donghyuck immediately snaps to attention - Mochi's known to be generally unfazed by nearly anything (they had a long conversation with Felion's sidekick about _Halloween candy_ , for Christ's sake), but whenever they're panicked their voice is the first way to tell.

 

"Something- something happened near the complex with apartments and stores like a dozen blocks away from where you are. Buildings are destroyed and a lot of people are hurt. Current suspect is Felion, since they were spotted at the scene. Just- there's a lot of damage, Donghyuck. Get there fast, _please_." Their voice is quiet, strained. And they're using Donghyuck's real name, too, which is the biggest indicator that Jisung is scared shitless. Donghyuck would comfort the younger properly if he had time, but instead he hopes Jeno can do it in his place.

 

He gets a ding signifying that he got sent a location, and he pulls on the costume in record time. "Don't worry, Jisung. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

 

\--------

 

 

The area is completely destroyed, piles and piles of rubble where apartment buildings and schools used to be, and the air is smoky and full of ashes, making it difficult for Donghyuck to breathe as he wanders around, searching desperately, hoping despite himself.

 

Felion's a villain, Donghyuck knows this, knows it too well, but they're not so hellbent on destruction and pain that they'd injure so many people, take so many innocent lives. That's what Donghyuck thought, at least, but all anyone knows is that a villain led a devastating attack and Felion was spotted not even five minutes afterwards, running through the debris with a purpose.

He hates the facts stacked up against the other and wishes nothing more than that the opposite is true, but even still he's surprised when he catches sight of Felion crouching in front of a little boy before carefully lifting him into their arms and running towards where Donghyuck was told the emergency medical team would be gathered.

 

Felion doesn't even notice him, running past and out of sight for several long moments before reappearing in Donghyuck's field of view, heading back into an apartment building still crumbling down without a moment's hesitation.

 

The lack of fear Felion seems to have for their own safety jolts Donghyuck into action - he was technically called to fight Felion, but seeming as Felion wasn't acting responsible for the massive damage and there were countless civilians in need of help all around him, Donghyuck figures a little rescue never hurt anyone.

 

Fox shows up soon enough as well, Donghyuck nearly mistaking them for Felion until the smoke clears a bit and he can make out the muted orange of their costume. He doesn't bother greeting the other or instructing them the proper steps to rescue - along with reconnaissance, search and rescue is Fox's specialty, made clear by how effortlessly and naturally they stabilize what few structures are left standing and apply first aid to anyone they come across.

 

Donghyuck feels comforted knowing that Fox is there as well, and he continues moving through the area to search for anyone who needs help.

 

He spots Felion's sidekick more than a few times as well, weaving between the debris carefully to help guide civilians away from unsteady structures and searching for any survivors among the rubble. Their usual bright smile and unmistakable laughter are nowhere to be found, young face grim and determined as they focus on nothing besides rescue.

 

It further cements the idea that whatever was going on could never, _ever_ be Felion's fault. Even as a villain, the other had morals and hated involving innocent bystanders, never allowing a civilian to get hurt because of their crimes. No matter the evidence stacked against them, there's no way Felion could be responsible for this.

 

It's a little over an hour later that he finally runs into Felion, the two running past each other while the villain carries a crying teenage boy, and Donghyuck's heart stills in his chest when he sees the unmistakable flash of tears drip down beneath what's left of their fragmented mask.

 

It's so human and so _broken_ Donghyuck forgets, for one short moment, that the other is a nationally known villain who's infamous for destruction and wreaking havoc.

 

Felion tenses up when they spot Donghyuck, probably assuming the worst, and Donghyuck is quick to discourage such ideas.

 

"More ambulances are going to be gathered by the North East parking lot," Donghyuck says once he's within the other's range of hearing, "Start heading there before the other place gets too crowded."

 

Felion looks at him blankly for a moment, undoubtedly trying to determine what Donghyuck was trying to achieve by telling them that, if it was a trap or a test or actual information, before nodding and turning to head in the direction Donghyuck had instructed him to.

 

Something about that - the way Felion had, after not even a few seconds worth of thinking, decided to trust Donghyuck - is as satisfying as it is unsettling. But now isn't the time to be contemplating what exactly it means, so he adjusts his gloves and heads back to search for more survivors.

 

Donghyuck didn't know what it would take to make Felion cry, but once he's a few floors up in the building they had just left from he understands.

 

There's a child who looks no older than twelve years old, and a man Donghyuck assumes to be their father, undeniably dead where they lay on the ground, half-crushed by rubble. Their arms are outstretched and their fingertips just barely reach each other, the two of them probably trying to grasp each other's hand before the ceiling collapsed on them.

 

Donghyuck sees a little bit of Johnny in the man, and his heart shatters at the comparison, aching for those who lost their lives in such a sudden, ruthless attack.

 

He tears his eyes away, stepping away from the scene only to see Felion standing in the doorway, silent.

 

It's not unusual for the other to be so quiet, but there's something about the way Felion clenches their jaw that makes Donghyuck think that there's something more to their silence this time around.

 

He only realizes he's crying when Felion steps forward slowly, swiping a thumb across one of his cheeks with their lips curved in a weird mix of a smile and a grimace. Donghyuck's breath catches in his throat as the pad of their thumb presses against against dirt and tears, Felion stilling for a moment before dropping their hand back down to their side.

 

They take one of Donghyuck's hands and press something into it, looking at him with an unreadable expression for a moment before stepping back and heading out of the building.

 

 

\--------

 

 

Donghyuck accidentally spills some water from his water bottle onto the handkerchief from where it's wrapped around his wrist for safekeeping, but the combination of adrenaline settling down and liquid seeping into the fabric and removing some of the dirt makes him recognize the pattern.

 

There are little suns, color covered in dirt and grime, but even still Donghyuck can see the warm yellow string all over the handkerchief.

 

He realizes, distantly, that it's his handkerchief. The one-of-a-kind handkerchief that he gave to Mark when they first met.

 

 

\--------

 

 

Having the proof that Felion is Mark stopped Donghyuck from getting any sleep, and he's exhausted when morning comes around.

 

He had sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours as he tried to process the information and figure out what exactly he was supposed to do next. By the time the sun rises and he hears Jaemin bustling around in the kitchen, he still has no clue what to do.

 

He drags himself into the living room and greeting his roommate with a mumbled good morning, collapsing onto the couch and turning on the TV. It's set to the news channel, since Donghyuck likes to watch it to keep up to date on any hero-villain updates, and Jaemin hardly touched the TV, much rather preferring watching things on her own laptop.

 

_"The villain Felion is deemed responsible for the complete destruction yesterday, and rescue efforts have nearly been completed thanks to the help of heroes Full Sun and Fox, and two unknown individuals with powers._

_"Over fourty civilians are injured, eighteen dead, and twelve missing. If you see Felion, please immediately report your location to the authorities immediately. Here's the list of the missing civilians- if you've seen or been in contact with any of them, please call in so their families can be informed. Twenty-two year old Kim Sejeong, thirty-two year old Son Hyunwoo, eighteen year old Mark Lee, fifty-two year old Im Yukyeong, fourteen year old Jang Wonyoung,-"_

Something heavy settles down in the pit of Donghyuck's stomach, and the dredges of fatigue that had been clinging to him slide off in an instant. His heart can't stop trying to jump out of his chest and all he can think of is _Mark, Mark, Mark_.

 

He's running before he's even aware of it, forgoing his shoes in favor of getting to Mark's dorm building faster. If he knows Mark, Felion, or whatever other names they go by at all, they'd have seen the news and would probably be ready to do something stupid.

 

Donghyuck hates how he's right when he spots Mark stepping out of the dorm building, giving Donghyuck a sad smile.

 

"Sorry, Donghyuck," they say quietly, "about everything. I'm going to turn myself in now."

Donghyuck stares at the older in silence, for once at a loss for words. "What?"

 

Mark nods, continuing down the path leading to the police station slowly so Donghyuck can catch up. "You heard, right? They think I'm responsible for yesterday."

 

"But you're _not_." Donghyuck knows, even though apparently they're a villain, that Mark has always been the type to try and play hero even (especially) when it's at the cost of themself.

"But they think I am. And whoever is responsible for it wanted me to take the fall for it, and until they're found, me turning myself in is the only way to keep the public from panicking."

 

"It's not the only way, Mark!" Donghyuck insists, stopping where he stands and grabbing onto one of Mark's sleeves. "You don't have to do this!"

 

Mark looks less resigned and more confused with each passing second. "Why are you doing this, Donghyuck? Isn't this what you want?"

 

Donghyuck balks. "When did I say I wanted this?"

 

"I'm _Felion_ , Donghyuck. Why are you so against me going to jail?"

 

"Because it wasn't you! I can't let you take the blame for something you didn't do!" Donghyuck's voice is getting higher, more panicked, and he doesn't know why exactly he can't stand the thought of Mark leaving him, but it makes his chest ache and he can't stop clinging onto the older, and _oh_. So that's what it means.

 

"Donghyuck…" Mark looks torn, but they aren't trying to pull away, so Donghyuck gathers all of his courage, sucking in a sharp breath before looking up and meeting Mark's eyes with his teary ones.

 

"Don't go." He chokes out. "Please."

 

He can see Mark's resolve breaking, can see how desperately they want to do exactly what Donghyuck wants. "Donghyuck, I can't just- just live as a civilian. Whoever did this knows my identity, I can't just continue on as normal."

 

"Then don't," Donghyuck says. "Just- just hide, for a little bit. Until we find who's actually behind all of this."

 

"And where would I go? I was reported as missing so if anyone sees me they'll try to report me to the police, and whoever's behind all of this will be able to find me. I don't have anywhere to _go_ , Donghyuck. This is it."

 

"No, it isn't." Donghyuck insists, and Mark looks at him with confusion. "You've got me. You'll always have me."

 

"Donghyuck, I'm _Felion_. I'm a villain! You fight me like every month! Why are you trying so hard for me?"

 

"Because I care about you!" Donghyuck shouts. "You matter to me! As Mark _and_ as Felion. You were a villain, but you never hurt anyone - only stole from stores that were corrupt and had immoral staff, you never attacked any innocent civilians, you never- you're a good person, Mark! You're someone worth trying hard for."

 

A heavy silence permeates the air, and Donghyuck hopes desperately that he didn't say the wrong thing, but the longer they go without saying anything the more anxious he gets. Eventually, Mark speaks.

 

"Okay," they say simply.

 

"Okay?" Donghyuck repeats. "So-"

 

Mark gives him a genuine smile despite the exhaustion weighing down their features. "I'm assuming I'm staying with you? Lead the way, then."

 

Donghyuck breathes out a huge sigh of relief, tugging Mark closer to give them a long, tight hug. He doesn't know what he would do if Mark had insisted on leaving, refusing to give Donghyuck's ideas a try. He's glad he doesn't have to worry about it, and lets himself sag against Mark's chest.

 

He stays there for a few moments before pulling away with an embarrassed smile. "Right. Well, follow me."

 

The walk back to Donghyuck's apartment is quiet, and it's only until they're about half a block away from the complex that Mark tugs on Donghyuck's wrist to get him to stop.

 

"Before… Before we go any further, can I ask you something?"

 

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side. Now that they know each other's identities he doesn't really think there's much left to clarify. "Sure, go ahead."

 

"When you…" They take a deep breath, looking like they're gathering all the confidence they have to ask their next question. "When you said you cared about me, and that I was important to you… What exactly did you mean?"

 

Any other time Donghyuck would laugh and brush it off, say some bullshit excuse about how they helped Donghyuck be a better person or learn new things or something equally true but not at all the main thing Donghyuck meant, but.

 

He's tired and overwhelmed with relief and Mark is looking at him with so much hope and earnestness he can't do anything but be honest with the other.

 

"I'm a little bit in love with you, Mark Lee." he says. He avoids looking at Mark partly because he's a little bit afraid of what he'll see and partly because he knows what he'll see and isn't quite prepared to look at it.

 

"Cool," Mark says, and Donghyuck snorts.

 

He turns to face the older with a raised eyebrow, grinning when he sees they're flushed red.

 

"Not- fuck, that sounds- _ugh_. Um. Can I get a re-do?" They ask sheepishly, and Donghyuck laughs, waving him to go ahead and do it. "Uh, I kind of? Love you too?"

 

Donghyuck blinks at them before shrugging. "Good enough. So do you want to hold my hand for the next minute before we get to my apartment, or what?"

 

Mark chuckles, the sound music to Donghyuck's ears, and carefully slides their fingers between Donghyuck's.

 

They probably look more than a little cheesy, walking down the street and giggling to each other, hands swaying as they walk slower just so they can spend a bit more time just enjoying each other's company.

 

It doesn't matter, though. What _does_ matter, though, is Jaemin waiting at the front of the apartment building, concern quickly being replaced by resignation and annoyance when she sees them.

 

"Should've known you were running out of the apartment for your crush." Jaemin rolls her eyes with a huff, though he's still smiling despite acting so coldly otherwise. "Get in, it's going to start raining soon."

 

Donghyuck gives Jaemin a sheepish smile, and the youngest rolls her eyes fondly.

 

Jaemin ushers them inside and to the stairwell, where they begin the slow trek towards the fifth floor.

 

"Why aren't we taking the elevator?" Donghyuck whines.

 

"Because there are cameras in the elevators, and I figured you didn't want that." Jaemin says plainly, and Donghyuck makes a little _ahh_ sound of agreement.

 

"Wait- what?" Donghyuck's brain catches up to him and he turns to look at Jaemin in confusion.

Jaemin gestures between him and Mark casually, "Y'know, because of the whole 'superhero hiding a supervillain thing'?"

 

Donghyuck stares. "How do you know about that? I never even told you I was a superhero, what the fuck?"

 

Jaemin rolls her eyes again, the motion so dramatic Donghyuck would be worried for her eyeballs if he wasn't so stuck on how the hell Jaemin knew all these things. "I work for a company that manages the security details of heroes and villains. Like a privacy and law firm for powered individuals, kind of." She gives Donghyuck an unimpressed look. "Also I've been awake for nearly half the times you stumble through our window in your costume, so."

 

"Oh." Donghyuck rubs the back of his neck, grinning when Mark laughs and throws an arm around his shoulders. "Okay."

 

They finally arrive at their floor, and it's only when they're all inside that Donghyuck realizes he has a question for Mark. He leads the other to the living room as Jaemin heads to the kitchen, mumbling something about water and guests.

 

"Wait a second. Mark?" He pulls the older closer to him, plopping down on the couch and making sure to leave plenty of room for them to sit.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"How'd you figure out I was Full Sun? We've only interacted a handful of times out of costume."

 

Mark looks a bit embarrassed, and they smile awkwardly at the ground. "Uh, funny story. So, uh, you know your costume? Like, your mask? And how your mask only really covers your eyes?"

Donghyuck nods along, encouraging the other to continue.

 

"Uh… I may have? Recognized you by your lips like the second time we met?"

 

Donghyuck blinks as Jaemin cackles in the background. "Oh." he says.

 

Mark's entire face is a bright red by this point, and they seem just about ready to disappear into the couch.

 

"No, don't be embarrassed, it's cute! I mean, kinda weird the more you think about it, but let's just say it's sweet you pay so much attention to me." Donghyuck soothes, leaning against Mark and giving them a disarming smile.

 

"Hrghfhg." Mark says.

 

"Same. Anyways, I suggest you two snap out of your honeymoon phase as quickly as you can, and focus on what exactly your plan is." Jaemin gives Mark a cup of water, which they graciously accept. "I sure hope you aren't planning on just hiding them away until you get caught."

 

"Nah, we're gonna catch whoever's actually behind what happened yesterday." Donghyuck waves off Jaemin's worries easily. "We'll figure it out. Right?"

 

Mark smiles at him, taking his hand with one of their own and grinning. "Of course."

 

Jaemin shrugs. "Well, if you know what you're doing I'm not going to intervene. But you know how much you're risking, right? Are you sure it's worth it?" He asks Donghyuck.

 

It's obvious what she's talking about - Donghyuck's a licensed hero, even if he isn't a full-time one, and being caught helping a known villain hide away would have catastrophic consequences. (Heh. _Cat_ astrophic.)

 

And there's no way Mark isn't aware of it too, knowing that Donghyuck is putting everything on the line for them.

 

"I'm sure." Donghyuck answers simply.

 

Mark adds on after a moment, giving Jaemin such a sincere look that Donghyuck feels himself fall in love just a little bit more. "I won't let him get hurt because of me."

 

"Hm. Good luck then, you two. I've gotta go to class, but let me know if you need anything." Jaemin spins on her heel and goes back to the entrance to the apartment, shouldering her bag easily and not sparing either of them a single glance.

 

"Have a good class!" Donghyuck shouts before the door shuts, and he leans back against the couch cushions with a sigh, letting his eyes fall shut. He peeks an eye open after a bit, glancing towards Mark, who's looking at him with an unreadable expression.

 

Mark jolts a bit when they realize they've been caught, and Donghyuck giggles, scooting closer to the other slowly, giving plenty of time for them to scoot away and keep the distance. Mark stays still, though, and Donghyuck's smile brightens when he's able to press right against Mark's side.

 

Eventually he gives up on trying to burrow into Mark's side and turns, swinging a leg over Mark's body so he's sitting in their lap, hands loosely holding onto the older's shoulders.

"Hey, you," he whispers, tilting his head forward so it touches Mark's.

 

"Hey," Mark answers quietly, beaming up at him. They look so utterly smitten Donghyuck's heart feels like it's about to burst.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Donghyuck asks, and Mark nods once - a short, jerky movement that probably hurt their neck, and Donghyuck chuckles a little. Instead of teasing the older, though, he leans forward to press their mouths together, sharing a chaste kiss before pulling away.

 

Mark looks adorable, cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling as they look at Donghyuck, and they thread their fingers through Donghyuck's hair to pull him back down again, slotting their mouths together.

 

It's probably a horrible way to be spending time considering how some unknown villain has a personal agenda against Mark, but Donghyuck can't find it within himself to care when he's kissing the love of his life.

 

"After this we should come up with a plan," Mark gasps out between kisses.

 

"Sure," Donghyuck agrees, both because they should and also so Mark will stop talking and focus on kissing him again. "After."

 

"You're insufferable." Mark pulls away to look at Donghyuck, breathless and beautiful and _Donghyuck's_.

 

Donghyuck corrects them with a blinding grin, "Yours." He says, and kisses them again, and again, and again.

 

Mark laughs into each kiss, Donghyuck smiling back, and _god_ , Donghyuck's never felt more alive. Standing at the edge of rooftops has nothing on kissing Mark Lee.


End file.
